what's in a name
by hopingforthemoonlight
Summary: pride comes before a fall, but sometimes your not the one falling... a case study of the Potter Siblings and how they all fell eventually...


I hope you're _proud_ of what you've done Harry Potter.

Because you've singlehandedly _ruined _three lives.

Its bad enough they've got _your _famous last name and their mother's _fucking huge hypocritical _family watching them like hawks, but you had to give them the names that would continually _harass _and _follow_ them for the _**rest of their lives!**_

Let's start with your oldest: Jay.

Sorry, I mean _James Sirius_.

Didn't you realise that one day he'd be crushed? He was born _two months_ early and needed nutrient potions for the first _five years _of his life. Your _shy_ **little** artistic boy wouldn't last five minutes in _Gryffindor_.

But that's where he was Sorted, because _god help _the Potter-**Weasley **that _wasn't_ in the House of Lions. Where everyone wanted him to carry on the _legacy _of his _namesakes_.

You didn't notice how he retreated into room when his OWL results came (so you wouldn't see his _crappy_ Transfiguration grade [**A**]).

You don't know that his _first kiss _was the Slytherin Taylor Nott (y'know, Nott and the elder Greengrass' insane daughter) and he's _still _seeing her when he says he's _just going out_.

You don't know that he _loves _**Potions**, is SCARED of heights and that he has (self inflicted) scars covering his body.

You only notice he's _not there_ when he's nineteen and has run away with Taylor to New York.

And next there's Al,

y'know, _Albus Severus_, your **son**.

But you don't see him as that, do you? Not anymore.

Apparently, according to Rita Skeeter, he had _such _a **bright **future ahead of him: named after the _Leader of the Light _(more like _Greater Good_) and the future Leader of all that was Good[_Hypocritical_] and Just[_UNFAIR_].

But then he goes and gets himself Sorted into _Slytherin_, and suddenly everyone changes their opinions. Because his middle name's _Severus_ and he's the one who _killed Albus Dumbledore_ (remember, you said that **yourself**).

You grounded him when he was caught by the _Prophet _snogging Rayna Thomas (Slytherin whore [**klutz**]) that one time, not _listening_ when he said that it was only a dare and not realising that the paps are really, _really _good a photo-shopping stuff...

And then when he got his _cousin _(cue shocked gasps from his audience) Lucy pregnant in their fifth year, and she kept it cause they were 'in love', you threatened to disown his (cause it didn't matter that they were 'in **love**', she was his **cousin** and it was **immoral**... so maybe you're a bit of a hypocrite too) and he threatened you right back, threatened that he'd tell Ginny that he'd caught you shagging Lavender Finnegan in your office.

So now you're stood in front of his _grave_ (and this _sweet_ innocent**child** was only twenty three when he overdosed) wondering _where_ it all went _wrong_.

Now for your _precious little girl_

**Lily Luna**

You were _so thrilled_ when you [**Ginny**] had a girl. You'd do anything for her, correct?

But I think you took _anything_ to a new level mate...

She never had to lift a finger did she; she never had to _earn_ anything, right? But

maybe you shouldn't have done that...

She was sorted into Hufflepuff, and became the joke of the _House_ never mind **school**.

And she threw such a hissy fit about it, didn't she? Shrieked (my ears are still ringing from it five years later) that the Hat was barmy and full on _demanded _to be re-Sorted...but it didn't work. So spending the next _seven years_ pretending that she was above everyone else, she kinda became the next Zach Smith really.

I think it's funny you don't know that she only got her 'good grades' from a Ravenclaw/shagging her Charms teacher.

And don't even get me started on all the crap she received from Flitwick/Sprout/McGonagall, who all keep asking _**why can't she be more like her grandmother? **_

(_but Lily Evans is **dead**, remember?_)

So don't come crying to me when you have another **dead** child...

Well there you go _Chosen One _

Three **ruined **lives

Are you still _proud_?

Cause after all...

_**What's in a name?**_


End file.
